His loveliest Rose
by Salhe Van-Linkinshire
Summary: She was the loveliest rose in his garden, no questions asked. That was exactly why he loved her; but, that was also his problem. Can you ever recieve love from an inanimate object?
1. Chapter 1: Rin

_Hello guys~ _

_Okay, I'm definitely happy with this story. It turned out better than I had to think I got the plot from a packet we were working on in Language arts class. Wow, I finally learned something there! So, I based this story on two songs. Can you guys guess? I mean, one of them is obvious, but the other... can be quite hard to spot._

_I'll give a virtual cookie and a banana to whoever can spot both songs first!_

_Okay, time for the Disclaimer~ Ahem-_

_Dio: Already? Didn't I tell you to write more in your intro?_

_Salhe: Oh shi- This is my editor-sama, guys and girls. He's the reason "you" isn't spelled "u"_

_Dio: Yes; and I'm also your future husband. Never forget that._

_Salhe: ... Would you just do the disclaimer?_

_Dio: Sure. But, I'll make sure to not to "Disclaim" you in bed._

_Salhe: ..._

**_Listen, y'all! I hereby proclaim (or disclaim, whatever) that the writer of this story, Salhe, does not own vocaloid in any way. If she did, Len would not be a virgin, Rin would be her best friend, and Kaito would be her man-whore._**

* * *

That rose was the most beautiful in the little prince's garden.

No matter how many flowers he planted, they would never surpass its beauty.

The pale, yellow petals were always shining in the sunlight of the royal palace's _Hanazono, _just like the prince's own hair_. _The inside of the rose was a cerulean color, the same color of the prince's eyes, and the small, twisted stalk which supported the fragile flower was always straight and erect, much like the prince's posture.

In a way, the little rose was almost like the prince's twin.

Aside from being the loveliest, it was also the oldest. That rose had been planted by his mother on the day of his birth, as a sign of good luck for the rest of his life.

So, it had lived for sixteen years.

He had become attached to that flower, spending time alongside it every day.

He even went as far as to give it a name; a signal that the flower was an important part of his life.

_Rin._

Once, a servant had approached him, asking what the rose's name meant. The prince gave her a slight glare, and an answer that would satisfy her curiosity:

"You know my name, correct? It is Len Kagamine, Len meaning _left, _and Kagamine meaning _mirror-sound._ Well, my rose's name is Rin, meaning _right. _Get it now_?" _

No one was ever to mess with the prince when he was talking to Rin. It was forbidden, and upon breaking this rule, punishment was severe. And, if the young prince wasn't in a good mood, the punishment could also result in _death_. That was why, whenever the prince exited the _Kyūden_ in order to enter the _Hanazono, _all of the servants- and even some of the royal members themselves- were rushed into the _naya_ and were not allowed to leave until Prince Len left the garden. If they were lucky, Prince Len would have a quick chat with Rin. But, if Len had a lot on his mind, they'd be forced to spend all day inside the crude _naya. _They had all learned to be patient on days when Len took his time. All of the servants had been taught that the prince was quick to anger, never missing his chance to strike when he felt the need to. One servant, Haku Yowane, had learned this the hard way.

She had been a newbie back then, recently sold to the royal family in exchange of cattle for her family. She hadn't been one of the smartest girls back then, so, she made the decision to walk around the lovely _Hanazono. _As she approached the middle of the garden, she saw a small boy –about twelve years old or so- speaking to somethingnot visible to her. As she got closer, she noticed he was speaking to a rose!

"Oh Rin, today was such a bad day. _Obachan _whipped me because I didn't eat my broccoli. Does that ever happen to you when you don't eat your broccoli?" The boy asked the rose, petting the yellow petals slowly. He waited for a few seconds before giggling.

"You eat **all **your food? Even the yucky greens? Ew!" He said, making gagging noises. Haku took a step back. Was this child insane? Speaking to flowers wasn't normal, at least not for her. She was about to run, but her white kimono became stuck on a small Zō, making her shriek and tumble. She knew she was in trouble when the boy's gaze shot over towards Haku.

"Oh- um- wha- Hello…?" She mumbled, fumbling with her hair. The boy stood up, his eyes covered by the shadows of his bangs.

"Why, you… Of all the people that would bother me… you, a servant, spying on me and Rin! _Cyo-__mukatsuku_!" The boy yelled, his face full of rage. Yaku watched in horror as he approached her, lifting his hand until it was right next to Haku's cheek.

And then he slapped her.

Again and again, until Haku's cheek was red as a tomato, and her eyes stung from the tears. Her lip was bleeding, due to her having bitten trough it. The prince then smiled.

"Did you enjoy that? Being touched by the prince? I'm sure you feel honored. Most women have to pay to have this kind of treatment, you know." He said, sliding his fingers against Haku's sore cheek. When she didn't answer, he grabbed her kimono and threw her against the ground.

"You **must** speak when you are addressed. Or do you want me to further discipline you?" He asked, kneeling alongside her head. She shook her head, sobbing.

"Hmm? I didn't hear a word come out of your mouth. Do you, or do you not?"

"N-no, my prince….." Haku whimpered, shivering. The boy smiled and took Haku's face, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Good girl! If you behave this good all the time, I might not have to hurt you **too** much. _Bai bai, Oneechan_!" Len said, standing up and skipping towards the house. Haku had lain there all night until a guard found her, and since that day, she never crossed paths with the prince-or, at least she tried not to.

* * *

That, and many more accidents, was what made the prince so scary. But, that was what added the air of mystery to his presence as well. Everyone who met him was captivated the atmosphere he created. Many girls had been presented to him, hoping to become his spouse. But, whenever he heard the girl's true intentions, he always rejected them.

Though, a rumor circulated around town, that the prince was interested in girls with _blond hair, _and _blue eyes._

So, all of the girls with those characteristics were always sent to him. And he would always take the girls in; yet, he always found a way to send them back once he was tired of them.

And that, was how he had acquired the nickname, "_Aku no Musuko"_

All of the people had come to know him as that, only because he was a player. He always used his beauty to lure girls in, and then, just as they thought they had him hooked, he forgot them and lusted after the next girl. No matter the girl's beauty, he would always leave them.

No one had ever dared ask why Len would do such a thing. He didn't do it because he wanted to; no, he did it for one reason, and one only.

_He wanted to find a girl as beautiful as his little rose, Rin._

It was always the same. He'd find a girl who he adored, he'd take her to the _Hanazono, _and then, when he compared the lovely girl to the lovelier Rin, the girl would always appear boring and bland. And so, he would end it right there. And he would always end up apologizing to Rin for being like this, for cheating on her with an ugly girl.

And as always, he'd be ignored by his little Rin.

He would mope around for a few days, until a girl was sent to him, and the cycle began again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

_Whew~was that good? I've had ten people proof read it, yet I still think that I've written too little. What do you think, Dio?_

_Dio: Ugh. We fooled around too much last night, I'm sleepy._

_Salhe: DIO! Don't worry, viewers. "Fooling around" mean we had a tickle war. I'm dead serious._

_Dio: So you say... *Yawn* C'mon, it's 10:00. Let's sleep._

_Salhe: You sleep; I have to do my homework, which I put off in order to write this._

_Dio: *Snore*_

_Salhe: Rude. But anyways, Review please!_

_Oh, and by the way, here are the meanings of the Japanese words:_

**_Hanazono: flower garden_**

**___Kyūden: palace_**

**___Naya: outhouse_**

**___Obachan: grandmother_**

**___Zō: statue_**

**___Oneechan: big sister_**


	2. Chapter 2: My eventful morning

_I'm back~ I'm sure you just wanna read, so I'll make this quick._

**_I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot. Yayay~_**

* * *

I always did have vivid dreams. But this one….. This one had to be real.

I was in a field of flowers. Roses, to be exact.

The cold, whistling wind blew on my face, as if it were kissing me; beckoning me to stay a little longer.

The fragrant smell of the roses lingered in the air, filling my nostrils.

At that moment, I felt my hand being tugged.

Turning, I saw a small girl. Her hair was pale blond, and her eyes were cerulean. Her hair was cut short, and there was a white bow in it.

Smiled sweetly at me, and tugged at my hand once more.

My heart was beating erratically, and my cheeks were bright red. Who was this girl? And who did she remind me of….?

"WH-Who… are you?" I asked, my voice quavering. She smiled, bringing her face up until her lips were inches from mine, and then, she spoke. The words made my breath hitch.

"Rin. It means right."

I sat up in bed, startled. It wasn't until something stirred on my lap that I noticed the girl on top of me.

I sighed, immediately knowing why she was on my lap. Most likely, she had been lying on my chest, and when I had suddenly risen, she had fallen onto my lap.

I looked down. Her long, shiny, golden hair was covering my lower regions (since she was, in fact, hogging the blanket.) And every once in a while, she'd mutter something about her dog.

What was the girl's name, I wondered.

Ah, yes. Neru Akita.

I smirked. This girl had been on my list of priorities a week ago, but now, she was just another useless thing. In fact, she had to beg me just to spend one more night with her. And, of course, I'll never turn that down…..

A sudden Boom brought me back from my thoughts. I stood up, no longer wishing to sleep. Neru stirred a bit as her source of warmth left, but she quickly went back to sleeping soundly.

I winced slightly as the cold air hit my naked body. God, I should really put some clothes on…. But, no time. I need to find out what the boom was.

Looking outside the _Mado_, I spotted the sudden burst of light, as if someone was lighting fireworks in the sky.

_Lightning._

And then another boom.

_Thunder._

Suddenly, I heard a faint tapping sound.

_Rain?_

I smiled. I loved rain, especially when it was just a small drizzle. It was almost as if the sky was crying.

_Rain?_

Ah, yes. Rain.

_Rain!_

My eyes suddenly widened as the small drizzle turned into an ear-shattering pour.

_Rain….. Rain…. RIN!_

I suddenly ran outside, not caring about the fact that I was still naked. There, in the middle of the garden, was Rin. I grabbed a small bag from the _Naya_, and covered Rin with it.

"You're fine now, Rin." I said breathlessly, sitting down on the ground. Thankfully, the rain quickly stopped. I sneezed, groaning.

"Yup. You're fine. But, I wonder if I am…"I sighed. I probably had a cold. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that I was sitting outside **naked**.

I shook my hair, smiling as small crystals of water fell on top of the other roses surrounding Rin. They were all roses, but they were all different colors. There was a red rose, a pink rose, a green rose, a purple rose; there was even a teal rose and a blue rose. There was something weird about the way they lined up around Rin. Their leaves curled up in a way that looked as if they were reaching out to Rin. As if they were knights protecting the princess. I smiled. Those roses suddenly didn't look all that bad. I stood up and walked back into my room, Sighing. Only until it hit me did I notice the pillow flying into my face.

"What the hell, Len!" Neru yelled, sobbing. I glared at her, peeling the damp pillow off of my face.

"What now?" I growled, dropping the pillow. For a moment, I saw fear in her eyes, but once more, they were clouded with anger.

"You left me alone in bed! And just so you could take care of that horrid Rose! Make a choice Len! Me, or that Rose!" She screamed, rage clear in her voice. I smirked.

"Fine then. Get out." I said, sliding my yellow kimono on. She suddenly stopped- completely. It looked as if she had turned into complete stone. Her skin got about seven shades paler, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"WH-what..?" She said, her voice so soft I barely heard her.

"You heard me. You said, 'It's either me or that Rose!' and, I pick the Rose. She doesn't nag as much." I said, smiling at the look on her face. She ran over to me. For a second, I thought she was going to slap me, but when her hands hit my chest, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Len, _Baka, baka, baka! _Why are you like this? _Baka_!" She yelled, pounding my chest with her fists. I slapped her hands off.

"Don't touch me. Now get. Out." I said, turning around to exit my room. I smirked when I heard her sobbing, and I refused to turn as she ran out of the door. I sat down in front of the roses, smiling.

"Well, how are you guys?" I asked, staring intently at all of the roses. I received no answer.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I took in a shaky breath. Why was I like this? Always breaking girls' hearts. I was always so… mean. I seriously have no idea why no one has ever given a complaint. I mean, sure, that one gardener will never walk again, but hey! He told me to stay away from my Roses!

As I was pondering this, a huge thump was heard. Then another. And then a scream.

A _girl's _scream.

_Neru's scream._

I quickly stood up. Why was Neru screaming?

I ran to where Neru stood, only to see my sister, Lenka, there. Might I mention, she was holding a sharp nail to Neru's throat.

"What'd ya say, whore? Say it again!" Lenka yelled, making a scary face.

"WAAAAAH! I'M SORRY!" Neru yelled, scared out of her wits. I laughed and grabbed the nail from Lenka's hand.

"No murdering other girls while I'm around." I said, giving her a disappointed look.

"Aww, phoo. You never let me have any fun, Oniichan." She huffed, pretending to be angry. I was about to answer back, but our mother suddenly entered the room, looking **Scared**.

"Len! Lenka! Hide!" She yelled, grabbing us and running. I gasped and tried to keep up, but I quickly became tired.

"What are you-" I began, but I was quickly shut up by a gunshot.


End file.
